walkypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Carol Brown
Carol Brown is Joyce Brown's mother in the Walkyverse and Dumbing of Age. Walkyverse Hank and Carol began dating while they were still in college, but had to make some radical changes to their life plans when Carol unexpectedly became pregnant. Carol dropped out, and ultimately wound up having four more children with Hank over the next few years. Roomies! Prior to the beginning of Roomies!, the Browns were part of the Indiana University Freshman Orientation tour. The next time they showed up on campus was after Joyce informed them that she was engaged to Danny Wilcox, though Danny ultimately wriggled out of meeting them in favor of spending more time with his girlfriend, Sal Walters. (Given that Joyce had been bringing home "fiances" from the age of 8 onwards, it can be safely assumed that the Browns weren't too broken up about this.) It's Walky! After being mind-wiped and recruited by SEMME, Joyce lost contact with her parents for several years. To cover for Joyce's disappearance, SEMME sent the Browns regular letters under her name, talking all about her exciting missionary work spreading God's word in Bulmeria. Since all the letters had Colorado postmarks, the ruse didn't last terribly long. Upon regaining some of her memories, Joyce returned home to Fort Wayne, Indiana with Joe Rosenthal in tow. She initially told her parents that Joe was a fellow missionary she'd gotten engaged to, but the Browns saw through that story, too. As a result, when Joyce brought Walky home a year later, her parents' skepticism naturally ran high. However, once it became apparent that Walky was actually dating Joyce, Carol became completely obsessed with the idea of finally, finally, finally having grandchildren of her very own. (Apparently, all five of Joyce's brothers were either shooting blanks or not interested in having children.) Joyce and Walky were unceremoniously shoved into a room and told to commence with the hanky-pankyin'. Unfortunately for Carol, neither of them was quite ready to take that next step. Joyce and Walky! Carol's obsession burned bright even years later, when she was seen strategically poking holes into Joyce and Walky's condoms and switching out Joyce's birth control with breath mints. She was last seen at their wedding after the general melee with the Future Kids. Trivia *If that well-marked copy of the Kama Sutra in their bedroom is that any indication, the Browns were enjoying an active sex life into their fifties. *Got shot in the bottom during the battle at Joyce and Walky's wedding *Her first pregnancy resulted in her dropping out of college. *She desperately wants grandbabies. *All of her children's names start with the letter "J" Dumbing of Age Carol is Joyce's well-meaning but rather closed-minded mother, forever suspicious of ungodly influences in the world at large. The Browns raised their four children in a highly controlled environment, a strategy that seems to have paid mixed dividends at best. History Carol and Hank helped Joyce get moved into her dorm at Indiana University. They later came back for Freshman Family Weekend, where an eager Joyce introduced them to Dorothy Keener, her new best friend. When Dorothy revealed that she was an atheist, the Browns immediately hustled their daughter away, later warning that people like Dorothy were the cause of Nazism and not to be trusted.http://www.dumbingofage.com/2013/comic/book-3/04-just-hangin-out-with-my-family/moral/ Despite this, Joyce put her foot down, busting out some choice Bible verses to justify her friendship. Her parents reluctantly accepted her decision, though Carol still didn't seem entirely convinced. (She was somewhat more approving of Ethan, however. The less you know...) Trivia *IU seems to be a Brown family tradition: Carol, Hank, and Jocelyne all were students there at one point. References Category:Roomies! Category:It's Walky! Category:Joyce and Walky! Category:Dumbing of Age Category:Characters